


Demons can't care, can they?

by JayStriders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, Demons are horny bastards, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStriders/pseuds/JayStriders
Summary: There is a hunter encampment run by Dadbert near a demon hive run by the Striders. Demon Dirk and Dave meet John and Jake in the woods one day, unfortunately John and Jake are hunters, ready to kill off demons on sight. Could these men become unlikely friends? Or will they stay enemies forever?





	1. A Rocky Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another roleplay that I have converted to a fanfiction, though this one is a tad bit longer LMAO.  
> Me and my friend dubstepRager have been working hard on this roleplay, over the course of multiple months and it is still going as I type this. Please leave a comment if you like it and if I should keep on converting it to a fanfiction.  
> Follow us on instagram  
> turntechcosplayhead  
> j_striders

Dirk's P.O.V

The hunter had gathered up his stuff and headed out of the camp, having closed the camp gate after exiting the demon-proof area. He wore a black tank top with nice lil short fucking shorts. Holding the shorts up was a belt that had a skull to attach to the middle. He headed to demon territory with quiet steps, feet silent through the grass as his combat boots lifted with little to no struggle. His eyes looked around the area as he felt the area's air thicken around him. He sighed shakily, moving to grab his pistols from the holsters around his thighs. The gold color reflecting off from the moon light.

He walked and walked until he came upon a small shack, the British boy pushing the door open to look inside, but not bothering to go in, knowing very well that'd be a fucking stupid idea.

You knew that a hunter arrived before you even saw them, his stench very prominent. He didn’t have trouble locating the boy though, his shiny golden guns kinda made his position obvious. You heard your fellow demons stir. Growling softly, you signalled to them that this one was yours. You got up from your ragged mattress much to its other occupant’s distress. Slinking over you carefully watched the hunter open the door and peek inside. Stupid hunters, always so easy to kill, you thought. You could even smell fright upon him. A smirk dawned upon your face.

The hunter moved to close the door quietly, turning on his heel to go walk around more. Walking into the darkness of the trees, looking for an area he could possibly sit down and relax. Possibly get away from his family at the camp for an hour or two.

You rolled his eyes. You really didn’t want to follow the man out but oh you were hungry. Your wings formed behind him. Taking flight he followed the hunter through the woods. You kept close to the tree tops, flying from one to another, wanting to see where this pesky, but oddly handsome, in a human sort of way, went. Besides, you liked to seclude your prey before you pounced. It made the encounters a lot more fun.

The male sighed softly and moved to sit down against a giant twisting tree, yawning as he stretched. Laying his pistols by him

You flew to a branch upon which the hunter lay under. Smiling, you reached down and stroked the hunters’ hair before flying up into the ink black sky. Finally, you’ll get to have some fun.

 Jake just raised a brow, his reaction slow as he looked upwards. He hummed, and moved to stand upright. Looking around he grabbed his pistols. Catching onto what happened. So who is he dealing with today?

You smiled as the man grabbed his guns. Flying to a branch, you quickly slipped your wings back into your skin.

"Hello" You say calmly, turning to hang upside down upon the branch. Your coat hung down around you, giving you a bat like appearance. The hunter  looked at you, no fear or shock appearing on his face,

"A blonde. I can see where your stupidity comes in. Just deciding to show yourself." he smirked at that, loading up his pistols

"So he’s got a tongue on him too, this is going to be fun" you purr. You flipped from the tree, landing on your feet. Getting up gracefully you just stared at the man with the guns. Running your tongue along your teeth, your eyes flashed with hunger.

 He lifted a pistol and aimed it at you, taking a step back to put more distance between you and him.

"I don't see why I wouldn't have a tongue" inner-stupidity. Jake is like a blonde himself, my god. You chuckled, low and deep in your throat.

"Do you really think that I can be killed by that? You hunters are all the same." You quickly moved toward the hunter, removing the first pistol from his grasp. You quickly shot away, but not before letting your hand trail along the others abdomen.

 He looked at his own hand. The hunter put his one gun that hadn't been taken in his left holster, taking his dagger out after. The hunter moved to walk around the tree, eyes searching the trees but never the ground. Looking in front of him, to the left, to the right, but never back.

"Looking for me" You say smirking. You had landed upon a tree branch sprawled out, one leg cocked upon the other, head supported in your hand. The hunters’ pistol dangled in the other.

 The hunter turned his head upwards, spotting you. He eyed the pistol in your hand and then looked you in the face.

 "Come down here, hell spawn." he said simply, shifting on one foot, crossing his arms after adjusting his glasses

"Make me" you said making a pouty face. You sat up, dropping the gun on the ground. "Come on, come play with me?" You swung your legs playfully. "Please?" You took your coat off dangling it on the branch. You black t-shirt, tight against your chest, just the way you planned.

 He eyed you. His instant reaction, as if on instinct, was to run to where his gun dropped. He knelt down and grabbed his pistol, putting it away to the right holster. A satisfied look over came his face, it was actually kind of creepy.

“Get a room” You say before jumping down onto of the man, catching him of guard. He fell to the ground with an oomph, you landing on top. You quickly straddled the other man, bring your hands down to pin the man’s arms. "Gotcha" Dirk says, smirking. "Now let’s have some fun." You allowed your tail to appear behind you.

 The hunter looked up at you and bit his lip, attempting to move his arms the slightest bit.  He gripped onto his dagger as tight as he could, refusing to let it go.

The hunter looked you up and down.

“I'd rather not."  That was all he said

 "Oh but we can have so much" You said leaning in close to the man’s face. Your tail slowly slid up the man’s leg. Reaching the hunters shirt line, your tail slid teasingly up the man’s mid drift. You placed both of the man’s arms above his head, pressing them into the ground with one of your own. Your free hand roamed to the hunters face.

You could smell the fear on the man, yet he hid it from you. He looked at you   and shivered a bit.  

"That so much doesn't mean anything to me" the hunter retorted, frowning.

"Oh but it will" you said. You leaned down and licked the hunters’ cheek, grabbing his face and smashing your lips together. Your tail was still roaming, but was heading farther south.

 The hunters’ eyes widened from the new contact, making him squirm at that. His elbows lifted, he was trying to escape how sweet. He turned his face away, breaking the kiss. He was blushing. You chuckled.

 "Wasn’t that fun" you smirked. Shifting lower, you traded your tail for your hand. "Now let’s have some real fun. A claw forming, you ripped through the hunters shirt, revealing a toned chest. "Hmmm" you hummed with pleasure. You started to lick and suck at the man’s torso, using your teeth the graze the other mans sensitive skin.

 The hunter blushed quite at that, turning his head to look down at him,

"s-top, you numskull" he squirmed more. moving a leg to try and kick you off.

 You just ignored the man’s request, tightening your legs around the man’s body.

 "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way" You said removing your mouth from the man. "I prefer the hard way, but it’s your choice, I feed off your pleasure, literally"

 He looked at you with that new hint of fear, just going silent as he didn't know what to say. He had figured out your species. So for now, He shall contemplate on what to do next- or what to say anyways, but he just kept staring at the blonde.

 "Well what’s it going to be" you purred, "the easy way" you leaned into the hunters ear "or the hard way.” You returned to the hunters torso, licking and kissing your way down until you reached the sensitive part near the hunters pant hem.

He shook his head a bit. The hunter squirmed more, deciding on the most obvious thing to say,

"I s-said stop, demon."

 "Not likely" you said. You glanced up at the hunters face. Smirking, you bit down into the soft flesh of the other mans hip, drawing blood. You licked up the blood, enjoying it as the metallic liquid ran down your throat.

 He made a soft pained noise, letting his head lay back against the ground now, staring up through the branches and at the night sky. You could only imagine what was going through his head right now. His body had tensed up as you continued.

 You felt the man shift beneath you; you took this as a sign to continue. You travelled up the man’s body, biting into the man’s skin, lapping up the blood the wounds caused. ‘Hard way it is’ you thought.

 He whimpered slightly, “Demon. p-lea..se" Y’know, it’s not the most satisfying being bit. It’s like a shot but y’know, longer.”

 "Well, then beg for me to stop" you said, kissing the latest bites you left. "Beg for me to go easy, beg for mercy"

 He shook his head slowly, "N-No.. Just please.. stop..."

 "Alright little one" you said. You leaned up and gently kissed the hunters lips, running your tongue along the others lip, asking for entrance. The hunter didn't show any help to that, resisting it at most as he pressed his own lips together tightly like, 'fuck you bitch. Private property'

 Quickly you grabbed the hunters face, gripping it tightly, forcing it open. You pushed your tongue in exploring the hunters mouth. Kissing him passionately, you tasted the hunter.

 He squirmed more, putting pressure against your tail, trying to move his hands away, gagging slightly; his eyes were wide as fuck as he tried to move.

 You stopped kissing him, fury on your face. "Hard way, I can do that."

 You quickly reached back, smacking the hunter along the face, hard. Your mouth went to the hunters’ neck, quickly biting and sucking. Blood started to flow which you lapped up greedily.

 He squeaked, tensing up as he didn't move his head. He let off a groan of pain.

 "Ready to cooperate now bitch?" you growled, leaving the hunters neck. "Or are we going to have a hard time?" You were angry now. You offered to go easy but clearly the hunter was too stuck up his ass to see the good side to that.

 He slowly turned his face to look at yours, “that is...." he took a deep breath, "for you to decide, demon." he gave a cocky half assed worried smirk

 You grabbed the hunters throat, pressing your thumb into his wound, you squeezed. " I said are you ready to cooperate." Your other hand flew to the man’s shoulder, digging in your claws, you slashed down the mans chest

 He winced and cried out, nodding quickly, "y-yes, bloody hell."  He had pain and fear laced through his eyes.

 You released your hold on the hunters neck. "Good, now where were we.” You realised your hold on the hunters hands, moving down to undo the other mans pants.

 You vaguely feel the hunter putting his hand on your shoulder, but you are too preoccupied to notice. You sit up and take off the hunters’ shirt, humming calmly.

 He lets him do so, shaking a bit. His eyes stayed glued to him as he got a fistful of the shirt.

 You stand up, pulling the hunter with you. Going to your knees you quickly make work of removing the hunters’ pants, tossing the offending item to the side. You lick a path up the other mans thigh before standing up and kissing the man deeply.

 He shyly kissed you back, his hand sliding up and entangling in your hair. He moved his free hand to press the palm to your chest.

 You smiled into the kiss, making it deeper. Your tongue asked for entrance once again, as your hands (and tail) roamed all over the hunters half naked body.

 He shivered again, spreading his lips to grant entrance. His hand lightly tugging on your hair. Humming happily, you allowed your tongue to roam the hunters’ mouth, enjoying the taste of him. You bit softly at the hunters’ lip, hand reaching to fondle the man through his boxers.

 He blushed at that, making a soft noise. He scraped his teeth lightly over your tongue, then bit down on it roughly. Yanking your hair back roughly, he moved his knee up to your crotch with a easy motion. He kicked you back to the ground before turning on his heel. He sweeped up his pants and broke out in a sprint in a northern direction. He was trying to find safety and put his pants back on

 You growled after the impact to your privates. Just because you were a demon doesn’t mean the boys weren’t sensitive. Hissing, you quickly turned. Anger flaring up, you lost control of your form, spiralling into your full demonic self. You lunged at the hunter, sending you both tumbling to the ground

 As the hunter fell, he screeched and moved to try and get out from under you. Kicking and punching in rapid directions, not a care now at how he was fighting. He just wanted to get out of here

You easily dodged the hunters’ punches. “Pathetic" was all you said before smashing the hunters head with a rock. You hid the unconscious man as you flew back to the nest to fetch a little surprise for the unruly hunter.

 He lay limp, having no sense as to the fact he had been knocked out.

 You returned quickly with chains in hand. The hunter wanted to fight dirty, well you would fight back. Smirking, you easily lifted the other mans limp body. Attaching chains to the hunters’ wrists, you slung the other end around a tree branch. Locking the other half around the tree, the hunters limp body was now dangling from the chain. You smiled a wicked smile.

 The poor hunter, (whose name was Jake, but you, Dirk mother fucking Strider had no idea,) might as well be dead, my god he didn't sign up for this when he started hunting.

Actually he did.

So uh- Jake should've actually gone more prepared, with holy water around him and all, but nope he decided to come in just pistols and dagger. That was pathetic.

Right now the boy dreamt about his dog back home and his niece


	2. The Demons Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the first part of this chapter is a pretty descriptive rape seen, that turns into consensual sex, so if you are triggered by that stuff, I would advise skipping this chapter.

Dirk's P.O.V

You stared at your captive. Brown hair, cropped short sat on top a masculine face. Freckles and buck teeth adorned his face, along with glasses. You snorted; this man was a complete dork. You sat around waiting until the hunter came too, but soon you got bored. You leaned in close to the hunters ear. "Hey boy, time to wake up, come on come play with me" you purred

His eyes opened halfway, the orbs turning to look at you. His eyes widen.

"Look who’s finally awake" you yelled "Now the real fun can begin."  You rushed at the demon hunter, arms wrapping around the other mans waist "Ready for some fun" you whispered before leaning down to ravage the others neck, arms roaming his torso.

The hunter made a manly scream-like noise. Staring at you, as he had gained back his courage. The demon hunter inhaled deeply, he moved his arms- or attempted too. Checking what limits he can push at.

 "No, no we aren’t having any of that again" you growled. You yanked the chain causing the hunters arms to stretch above them. You glowered at the hunter, before going to your knees. You quickly removed that last of the hunters clothing, the other mans arousal given away, despite the hunters’ protests.

The hunter looked down at you and shook a bit, “You’re a stubborn, bastard..." he muttered, eyes staring.

You smirked. Quickly you took the hunters dick in your mouth, scraping your teeth along. You continued to lick and suck, you needed to have the hunter moan, needed him to be in pleasure. You weren’t t going through all this work not to feed.

The hunter bit his lip roughly. Tensing at the touch, he decided to not look down at you, instead choosing to look straight off to the trees in front of him. 

You removed your mouth and stood up. You quickly stripped down to the nude. Sauntering towards the hunter, you let your tail wonder the hunters’ bare torso. Once you were behind the hunter you quickly returned to his neck. Might as well have a little more relaxation before the real fun begins.

The hunter sighed shakily. He shook still, tilting his head a bit to the side for you, “just get this done quickly, hell spawn"

“I don’t plan on this being quick, young one. I plan on this being long and slow." You smiled, positioning yourself outside of the hunter. "I want you to scream hunter. I want you to scream and moan, until you’re so weak that you can’t fight it. You will enjoy this, and I will feed tonight"

The other whimpered and looked at you from a side view, “You’re horrible, you know that, demon?" he asked quietly, his hands clutching the chains

"I’m not horrible. I am pleasure. I am pain. I am your wet dream, I am your nightmare." and with that you slammed into the hunter.

He gasped loudly, eyes squeezing shut for a long moment as he tried not to scream out. Holding the chains so tightly his knuckles appeared white.

You gave the hunter a minute to adjust around you. You weren’t  going to torture the man to bad. Besides, you knew exactly how big you were. You stood still for a moment before slowly sliding out and pressing into the hunter again. Pulling the other man’s head back, you returned to the already bruised and bloody neck.

You slowly sped up your pace, forcing yourself all the way in. The hunter was bleeding making the process smoother. You noticed the hunter looking, and placed a heavy kiss upon his lips. Forcing your tongue into the mouth of the other man.

Quickly the other man smashed his teeth on your tongue, turning his head away from your face after

You growled, you had had enough of this stubborn hunters shit. You started to furiously thrust into the hunter, not even caring for the others safety or pleasure. You wanted your own release and your food.

The hunter let out a pained scream, tears forming in the midst of the moment and going down his cheek in streaks. He closed his against the pain.

You paused at the man’s scream, somewhere within you, your  memory stirred. A memory of pain and heartbreak.

"Shhh" you whispered into the hunters’ ear. "It’s alright.”  You slowed your thrusting down, embracing the man in front of you. Grabbing the man’s cock, you started pumping along with your thrusts.

He whimpered, as his mouth opened a bit, a squeak leaving him as he began to slowly open his eyes, they drifted downwards to see what was happening

You nuzzled into the hunters neck, giving kisses where bruises had formed. Reaching up you snapped the chains, grabbing the hunter before he slipped. Slowly you lay him down, pulling out only to flip the hunters’ body. You continued to pump and thrust, kissing the hunters body.

He looked at you sooner or later, lifting to the touch shyly, not saying a word. You smiled against the slight movement, slowly speeding up, thrusting faster and faster. You reached up and kissed the other man.

He let off a soft moan, kissing you back in a shy shaky manner

 "What a lovely noise, hunter" you said smirking. " Do it again please.”  You angled yourself, trying to find the hunters sweet spot.

He looked at your face again, “Earn- it...." he said softly.

"Alright" you said with a wicked grin. You thrusted and pumped harder. Angling and searching for the sweet spot, your free hand roamed the man’s body, while your mouth went to the others nipple. You bit and sucked at the hard nub, you were determined to hear that lovely moan again. Even if you had to be here all night.

He gasped out, arms, having been cut from the chains, grabbed your shoulders as he let out a moan of sorts.

You let out a moan of your own, thrusting deeper and harder. You were  so close, but you wanted the hunter too finish to. Wanted the satisfaction of making the man cum, wanted lust and pleasure to roll off the man. You wanted to feed well tonight.

His nails dug into your skin, a lustful loud moan leaving his lips as his back arched,"f-fuck..~"

“what’s your name, young one" you asked, your thrusts becoming wild and uncontrollable, your lust clouding your thoughts. "I want to know the name of my toy"

The hunter shivered, letting off another moan as he spoke, "J-Jake, chap...” he said simply

"Hmm, I like it." You continued to pump and thrust, chasing yours and the man’s orgasms. Your dick throbbed with pleasure and their sweat mingled on their naked bodies.

Jake let off a pattern of moans. You bit down on the man’s neck, sensing he was close. "Cum for me Jake" You said, thrusting into Jakes sweet spot over and over again. "Scream for me.”

It took him a moment until he finally came, but when he did, he let you have those pleasured screams, grabbing your shoulders with an iron grip

Jake cumming sent you over the edge. You rode out your orgasm, feeding of Jakes pleasure. Pulling out soon after, you stood up finding your pants.

He shivered, shakily moving to sit up, spotting his shorts in the grass and reaching over to them, pulling them on.

"That was lovely Jake. Simply lovely." You said, smiling as you slipped your shirt over your head, watching Jake stumble to put his clothes on, or at least what was left of them

He move to stand afterwards, facing you,"uh -yeah.."  he looked down after

"Oh don’t be like that, I know you had fun to. There’s no need to feel ashamed" you went up to the shorter man and tilted his chin up. "there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun." You leaned down and kissed Jakes lips, still raw and bruised from the nights events.

He kissed you back with little resistance. Moving to step back, "maybe I did have fun."

"Oh with the sounds you made, I know you had fun." You turned away to grab your coat. Leaning down to pick it up, you swung it over your shoulder.

"Hm, I suppose I’ll be on my way now." he spoke and turned to start walking again, this time towards his camp

"I never told you my name; won’t your fellow hunters want to know? You know so they can hunt me down" you said. Sauntering over to the hunter, you gripped him around the waist. Pulling him in you leaned down and whispered. “The names dirk" and with that you spread your wings and leapt into the air, a new energy over taking you.

The hunter turned his head to watch you,"It’s my job to hunt you down, Dirk," he crossed his arms.

You stayed out awhile, riding on the high from your latest feed. "Just another hunter, just another victim" if that was true, then why were you  still thinking of him. And with that you turned back towards the nest.

Jake was back to camp in the next hour, sitting in his room in his cabin, he had switched out into a white tee, green jacket, and longer shorts. His mind stirred with thoughts. He felt shitty because he had caved into that demon.


	3. Sympathies and Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year since Dirk and Jake first met, and he finds Jake in the woods again, learning it's his birthday, Dirk decides Jake needs a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just porn. I promise you guys that a plot does develop and a story happens later on, I was going through a phase when this was written, lmao. Hope you guys are enjoying!

~Dave rides by on Equius's dick screaming a song about time, skipping time to a week after Jake’s next year birthday

Dirk’s P.O.V

You were walking through the forest. You had spotted a couple hikers earlier and your pack was hungry. You smelt the air, you were closing in. Quietly you spread your wings and took to the sky. These hikers’ deaths would be crude and bloody, you had a couple new recruits who were quite unrefined.

Jake stood outside the gate of the camp, helping a few other hunters spread holy water and a line of salt around the perimeter of the camp walls, getting the front of the gate for now. The British boy was a happy bean, man he had just turn 21 a week ago, he can finally go on missions at bars and all, kill some Succubi and everything

You swooped down unto the hikers, slashing them with your claws. You killed one instantly but the other let out a deafening scream before you sliced his throat out. You smirked. Pulling your cell phone out you called your second in command, giving the location of the bodies for pick up. God hunting was so much easier now that cell phones where invented. 

Jake lifted his head at the scream. Nudging one of his hunter buddies, he and said hunter buddy picked up their weapons, breaking in a jog to the destination of the scream, Jake being the more fast runner than the other hunter with him, coming at a stop with his buddy once he saw the bodies, hand on guns

You had heard the hunters a mile away. Climbing into the nearest tree you sat and waited. You sat hidden; watching the hunters come into view. 

'Well well, look who it is' you thought. Jake had come to the rescue. This was going to be fun. Leaping down you knocked out the other man with him. "Hello Jake"

Jake watched his hunter friend get knocked out and turned to face you. He glared; "Dirk" was all he said, no hello or anything. 

"No hi for me" you said, sauntering over. "I thought we had left on good terms; we had so much fun last time.” you smirked.

Jake raised a brow and took a few steps back, eyeing the bodies on the ground and then you again.  
"Meh- We did. But you know, it didn't do anything to help my beginning opinion on you"

“Oh I know your opinion, but I know you still enjoyed it." You stuck out your tongue, which was now pierced.

Jake looked at your face, "maybe I did. But do I care? No." he aimed both his guns this time, which were now black instead of gold

“I see you upgraded” you said laughing, "I preferred the gold ones." You walked right up to the guns barrel. "Go ahead, shoot me"

Jake looked at you and lifted the gun to your heart and the other to your crotch, he smirked and shot twice for each gun

You didn’t even flinch; instead a low growl escaped your throat. "You absolute fucking dickwad!" You lunged at Jake slashing at his chest and face, black blood coming from your crotch and chest.

Jake side stepped out of the lunge, shooting you in the back. He stepped behind you and smirked, “you got the underhand now, eh?"

You just smirked and kicked your leg out, swiping it under the hunter. Jake fell onto his back. Standing up you went full demon. Fangs and claws reaching for Jake

Jake fell back, moving to crawl away, lifting his pistol to shoot at your shoulder. You were pissed now, but you wouldn’t let him have this victory for long. 

You landed on the man’s chest shoving him into the ground. Turning the man over, you gave Jake a good mouthful of dirt

Jake coughed at the pressure, lifting his head and spitting out the dirt

"No you don’t" you growled, shoving Jakes face back. “You get up when I tell you to get up.”

Jake coughed more, hands curling in the dirt to try and lift himself up, spitting out dirt again.

You laughed at Jakes effort. "You’re not getting away from me bitch, we are going for a ride"

Jake coughed a bit, taking a deep breath. He looked back at you from a side view, "fuck- off-"

"Not a chance.” You grabbed Jake around the waist and took flight. Higher and higher the two of you went, until the air was just a little too thin for Jake. "Ready for some fun?"

Jake's eyes widened at the distance from the ground, and he started squirming. He started to lose breath once you had passed a humans breathing range. He scrambled for purchase, reaching back to grab at you. 

You stopped and hovered, wings flapping to keep afloat. The wind howled up here. "Should I drop you?"You let your arms slip a bit, dropping the man a tiny bit.

Jake let off a almost-scream-like noise, grasping onto your arm while turning around in the moment he got sort of dropped, “please, NO- please no-"

"Beg, beg me to stop" you howled. "Right now I’m all you have, tell me the truth about it, and tell me what you really thought of our last encounter." You let Jake slip a bit more

Jake screeched again, hand latched like a bears to your arm. "P-lease.. don't drop me..." He hadn’t answered your second question. “Please..-" he begged.

"Alright' you said. You gripped Jake more firmly, bringing his face close to yours. 'Now tell me the truth little one

Jake gripped onto you tightly at that, since he’s able to he ended up wrapping his arms around your neck, "w-what--?" his face showed fear. 

"Tell me the truth about our last encounter, sweetie. I know you lied earlier" you brought your face closer to Jakes.

"I-I Liked It?" he stuttered.

You growled. "I want the fucking truth or I will drop you, you bastard"  
Jake whimpered and looked at your eyes, or well your shades. "I-I liked it-!"

You leaned in so your noses brushed. "Good.” You leaned in and kissed the other man

Jake whimpered and kissed you back shyly, a small tear rolling down his cheek, "p-please... c-can we go back to the -ground..?" his eyes showed fear- all fucking fear. You good sense he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. 

“But it’s so fun up here” you said. "I have so much control." You floated down a bit, so your feet brushed the trees. "That better?”

Jake took a deep breath of air, hanging onto you, moving to wrap his legs around your waist, "worst present ever...” he muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Present?" you inquired, holding the other man a bit tighter.

Jake looked at you and shook his head, "er- a week ago was my birthday, doubt you celebrate that on your behalf anymore though"

"Who says I don’t celebrate, I’m not a savage. In fact I celebrated my 1000th last month" you smiled, flashing your fangs "and oh what a party that was.”

"Oh my, er well I celebrated my 21st." he shrugged, "um- I got to blow up a demon's head." He smiled

"So that’s where he went, poor little one. He was newly transformed." You lowered a bit more, landing on top of the uppermost branch

Jake still held onto you like a baby koala, eyes looking over your face, “sorry for shooting your dick"

"Oh it’s alright, it’s all healed up now. We can still have fun with it. I know how much you like it" you whispered into Jakes ear. "I have a special gift for your birthday"

"Hm I think my life flashing before my eyes was a well enough gift." He chuckled nervously, a light shade of pink on his cheeks. 

"I thought you didn’t like it, we can go back up if you would like," you went up a foot, teasing the man.

Jake shook his head instantly, “NO!" he cleared his throat, “don’t- please, I’d rather not"

"Alright, want to go down?" you asked.

Jake sighed and nodded, shaking as he slowly unwrapped his legs from you, “please."

"Alright." You soared down and deposited both of you onto the lowest branch. You retracted your wings, turning back to your "human" form.

Jake slowly let go of your neck, losing his balance on the branch and falling to a sitting position. “Ow”- he sighed and rubbed his temple, "heh- honestly thought I wouldn't see you again after our last encounter"

“Oh but aren’t you glad to see me? Don’t think your partner is very happy though." You laughed, an honest to goodness laugh

Jake chuckled softly and nodded, “he had it coming, he's an ass." he sighed and moved to lay back on the branch, relaxing a bit

"To me all you hunters are asses," you flew to hover over Jake "not you of course, your just a prick."

He looked up at you and rose a brow, reaching up a finger he poked you in the nose. “That’s sweet of you."

You scrunched your nose. "I’m not sweet, I’m evil, I’m a hell spawn, fear me.” You pushed your face closer. "Don’t you fear me little hunter"

He snorted softly, "He he nope. Not now." He looked up at you. Smirking he leaned up wrapping you in a bear hug and pulling you onto the branch with him.

"Fear me human mortal" you teased. You were surprised, but you went with it. You leaned into Jake, kissing him.

Jake snickered and kissed your lips and then broke it straight after, "Fear me demon spawn." he countered, nuzzling your nose.

"I will never fear you.” You grabbed Jakes face and kissed him deeper; pulling the other mans lip with your teeth.

He blushed softly, kissing you back as deep.

You smirked into the kiss, putting most your weight onto the man.

Jake hand moving around and up the demon to mess with his hair

You grabbed the hunter around the waist. Lifting him up, you flew to the ground, where you fully lay on top the man, travelling up Jakes sides with your hands.

He blushed a bit darkly at that, leaning to the touch, he broke the kiss again.

You sat up and removed your shirt. Slowly you pulled Jake up to remove his, leaving you both half naked.

He looked up at you and chuckled. You had to fight a smile at those gorgeous eyes. 

Laying both of you back down you attacked Jakes neck. You bit and sucked at the sensitive skin, leaving bruises as you went from area to area. Your hands travelled the length of the other mans torso, feeling every nook and cranny.

Jake looked at you still, letting all this happen. 

Your hand travelled to Jakes crotch. Undoing the zipper you palmed Jake from outside his boxers. You leaned up to kiss the hunter, biting the others lip.

He blinked and at the kiss having broke his gaze by closing his eyes, parting his lips. The hunter let off a pleasured noise; reaching a hand up to slide over your back.

You growled into the hunters’ mouth, pleased with the sound you had produced out of the stubborn man. You broke the kiss, only to stand up and strip yourself of your jeans before ordering the other to do the same.

He stood as well to remove his shorts and kicking them off and aside, moving to do the same with his boxers.

You smirked. "Eager are we" you asked cockily before removing your own boxers. You let your eyes scan the other man’s body before pulling him in for a kiss.

Jake dodged the kiss to speak, "Maybe just a little, don’t expect me to be the same next time we meet." he chuckled, now moving to kiss you.  
You growled with annoyance before crashing your lips against the others. You ran your tongue along Jakes lip, asking for entrance, all well using your hands to trace the outline of the other man’s body.

Jake granted access, parting his lips as he moved a hand up, placing it on the back of your neck

You let your hand find Jakes dick and started to tease Jake as you explored the mouth of the other. You hummed softly as you started to pump.

He let off a soft quiet moan, leaning into the touch as his free hand gripped your arm.

You broke the kiss. “If you like that, then you’re going to love this" you said with a smirk. You slide to your knees and took the hunter in your mouth. You took it all, right down to the base. You let your teeth scrap along the other mans dick. Pulling off you lick down his length before taking the man in again.

Jake let off a much more clear, louder moan, a hand moving down to grip your hair, “well f-fuck...” he let off a breathy chuckle.

You glanced up at Jake. You bobbed up and down, letting your tongue work its way all along the other man, before letting go with a pop.

At every fucking little touch came another sound. He looked down at you with red cheeks, “You- look like a wweeb." 

You stood up and leaned into the man’s ear. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be" you said with an audible smirk in your voice. Suddenly you grabbed Jake and shoved him against the tree behind you guys.

Jake squeaked and blushed darkly, “you didn't take that the right way---" he looked at you, embarrassed. 

"I know what you meant dork, I just like seeing you blush" you said, shoving your lips together. Pulling apart you leaned in close to Jake. "Turn around" you growled.

Jake sighed and nodded, "sooo commanding, bloody hell." He rolled his eyes and did that, turning around so his back faced you.

You laughed. Your mouth went to the back of Jakes neck, kissing, biting and licking. You lined yourself up and slowly pushed in, giving Jake a minute to adjust around you.

He tensed at the feeling that was all new once again, gripping the tree. The man tilted his head awkwardly to the side.

You kissed the back of Jakes neck in an effort to sooth him. "I’m not moving until you tell me to, until you’re ready"

Jake raised a brow at that words, “Is someone showing sympathy-y?" he looked back at you in a way, adjusting to the feeling in no time

"NO. I’m not" you growled "it’s just your birthday, figured you deserved a treat, I can force it if you would like." You pushed the rest of the way, bottoming out.

Jake winced and let off a cry of pain, “No- j-just continue being symp-pathetic"

"Alright" you said. You sat letting Jake adjust again. "Just tell me when you’re ready, little hunter."

It took him a looooong moment before he adjusted, soon enough nodding, “okay.. continue...'

"Alright babe" you said softly. You started thrusting slowly. You kissed jakes neck, licking and sucking the soft spots. Slowly you sped up, pushing Jake into the tree.

He adjusted with the pace in no time now, blushing as he moved to lean back into you.

You wrapped one arm around the hunter, pulling him closer, while the other arm leaned against the tree. You adjusted positions searching for Jakes sweet spot.

Jake let off a soft moan, followed by another pleasured noise. Using his arms to brace against the tree

You pulled all the way out and thrust in quickly. Pulling out again, you roughly turned the hunter around and pulled him to the ground until Jake straddled you. You pulled Jake down upon your cock.

Jake gasped, a scream-like noise leaving him, you had hit the spot. He tilted his head aside again, bouncing a tad bit.  
"Go on, ride me" you said. One arm wrapped around Jake, you reached around and grabbed the hunters cock and started pumping. 

Jake nodded, letting off another quiet moan, beginning to bounce more- slow at first and slowly moving to a faster pace.

You groaned, the heat of Jake setting you off. "God that feels good" you moaned. You started pumping Jakes dick along with the rhythm.

You pulled Jakes upper body down. You bit into his neck, drawing blood, which you quickly lapped up. You let him sit up again once you where done. 

Jake's alertness rose at the bite and blood, looking down at you as he continued to bounce. 

You were close, so very close. You could taste that Jake was close as well, lust coursing through his blood. Quickly you flipped Jake over and thrust into him quickly, lust overtaking you.

Jake groaned and let out a loud moan, that last thrust having finished Jake off, moaning out your name. 

You felt Jake had finished beneath you. The feeling of Jake tightening around you from his orgasm sent you over the edge. You cummed deep inside the hunter. You rode out your orgasm before pulling out and rolling onto your back.

Jake panted, laying against the ground as he went limp, body tensing and relaxing every second, "goddamn..." he chuckled breathily, turning his face to look at you.

“Did you like your present little hunter" you asked cockily. You shifted to your side, resting against your arm, watching the other man breath heavily.

Jake nodded, as he sighed shakily, “Yes.”

You smirked. You reached over and grabbed jakes arm, motioning for him to come closer.

Jake moved and scooted over to you , looking at you , eyeing that smirk.

You wrapped your arm around the hunter pulling him closer. "You should sleep little hunter, you no goad to your group like this." A cold wind blew through the trees.

Jake eyed you, “may I get dressed first?"

"No" you said and pressing Jake into you.

"And if I wake up and you’re not here, and I’m butt-naked in the woods. that’d be really nice." he chuckled, “so like- can I please go put my clothes back on?"

"I’m comfortable though," you complained. You still sat up and allowed the hunter to dress though.

He stood at that and went to put on his boxers and shorts, and then his shirt. Moving back to you and laying back down on the ground.

You hummed and pulled the hunter close. You released your wings and placed one around the hunter, shielding him from the cold. You nuzzled into the hunters neck.

Jake nuzzled into your neck before you could his, nuzzling under your chin and taking his glasses off, setting them aside before closing his eyes, "you’ll be here when I wake up, right??"

"I would if I could, but I’m sure your hunter fellows would not take too kindly to a demon" you said placing your chin atop the hunters head. "You forget it’s your job to kill me, but I’ll stay as long as I can."

He nodded and sighed. The boy relaxed and hugged you, “thank you, er- I guess I’ll see you soon- um, I better see you soon to be exact." 

"Get some sleep, little hunter" you pulled your wings tighter, cradling the hunter. You had grown fond of this little hunter, despite the fact you were supposed to kill him, you were supposed to kill them all.

And Jake was supposed to kill you, but he didn't. He nodded and sighed, falling asleep in the next 5 minutes at most, hug on you loosening as he fell unconscious.


	4. Another Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wakes up and heads to camp. Dirk being the good demon he is follows him. Once there, both Dave and John arrive, making for one hell of a get to know the family situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave both make an appearance in this chapter but not for long. I promise that they make more of an appearance in the next couple chapters, please be patient with me! Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! P.S I am sorry it's late!

 

Dirk had gotten dressed awhile ago, but he didn’t leave. So there he stood, hidden in the trees, watching the hunter, his hunter lay there fast asleep. He could kill him, end it all now but he didn’t. He watched him for hours, until he stirred. Dirk slinked farther into the tree

Jake’s P.O.V

You sat up, realizing the cold had engulfed you as a shiver rolled over you. It cold as fuck. You shivered and moved to grab your discarded pistols, putting them in their holsters. You felt your neck and sighed, another time you have to pass by the boss and make up a lie as to why you had fang marks. Still having a scar from your first encounter with Dirk. You began to walk towards the camp, fixing your hair as you walked, having put your glasses on

As you walked you shivered,”damn its bloody cold out” you said out loud. Up ahead you heard a rustle. A few more minutes of walling and you came across a coat. With closer inspection you discovered it was Dirk’s. You looked around and sighed, grabbing it and slipping it on for warmth.

You began walking again, feeling your neck, running your hand along two old scars. Dirk and some other chick you had killed, a spider-like demon you guessed.  And then the new to-be scar from today. You moved to hide it in the coat, soon enough arriving to the camp, eyeing the salt circle, you stepped over it, careful not to smear the salt as you head in through the camp gates. Signing into the camp at the front desk, you head to your cabin, at the back near the cafeteria. You’ll go there later, maybe get a glass of wine and some of the icky food shit they serve. The only thing good is the steak and honestly you didn't feel up to eating meat.

You went into your cabin and went to close the door, flicking the lights on as you walked across the living room and to the stairs that led to the basement and the stairs that lead to the second floor. You decided to go upstairs and go to your room, stepping inside. A cold breeze hit you. “Damn forgot to close the window again.” You flicked on the light.

Little did you know, Dirk had followed you to camp, wanting to see you safe, not that he would admit that to you. As soon as you had turned the light on, Dirk zoomed over to your window, knocking out a guard or two in order to grant passage passed the salt line.  

You saw the movement from the window and moved over to it, poking your head out and raising a brow. “Hello?" you said, but nothing but shadows faced you.

You sighed and moved away from the window going over to the  mirror in the corner of your room, looking at your face and neck, pouting at the damage to your neck. You sighed and shook your head. Shame.

You got up from the mirror and started to dig through your drawers, might as well do some cleaning, you weren’t tired. You started pulling out shorts, debating whether or not to keep them. You scrunched your nose at a pink pair you pulled out. ‘Not going to wear those again’ you thought.

You heard a chuckle from outside your window as you placed the pink shorts down.  It caused you to jump. Turing on your heel you glared at the window, you recognized that laugh. When you noticed Dirk, you just glared harder, “get your ass in here you idiot." You crossed your arms, but he quickly ducked down out of sight.

You huffed and went to the window, looking out it. Never looking up or down but side to side and straight ahead, "fucking hell." You moved to go back into your room and check your shorts again, squeaking as you tossed out a blue skirt, hissing at it to be funny for yourself. ‘Ew, can’t believe I ever hung out with Jane’ you thought.

"Little hunter, come out and play" dirk said. You whipped around but he was already gone.

"What the actual Fuck?" you said. You still wore the coat because its fucking cold out.

"Come and get me" dirk chuckled, peeking around the edge

"I am not moving from where I stand, Dirk." You said, sounding dead serious. You wanted to fucking find out why you had Jane’s skirt- wherever the fuck that demon chick went- and then finish throwing out shorts.

"Come on, I want to play" dirk said, placing his elbows on the top of the window and rested his head in his hand.

"How about you come inside and sit down so I can continue what I'm doing and have someone to talk too?"

Dirk frowned. "You’re no fun," Dirk said. Reluctantly he crawled inside, but stayed up on the ceiling. Standing up, he smirked.

You moved to the window after and closed it to keep in heat, and now you had Mr. Portable heater dirk to help.

You went to your drawers again, “do you know a girl named Jane Crocker?" you hummed, throwing aside a pair of white jeans you'll never wear again

"Yes actually, she’s quite a lovely girl. But spindly though. Spider demons can get a little handsy in bed if you know what I mean." Dirk said grinning

You sighed and nodded, “I know." You knelt down and grabbed the skirt, tossing it at Dirk, "can you give this back to her, she must’ve left it here on accident." Your memories of Jane didn’t make you a happy camper.

"Oh had a little encounter did we? Well I can try and return it but last I heard she went to Europe with a young succubus named Roxy" Dirk said. He walked closer to you.

You shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you can say a little...” you muttered. You popped your knuckles and took out a pair of light green shorts with light green suspenders attached to them. ew- bad memories of your sugar phase, you tossed it aside

Dirk jumped down. "What are these?" Dirk asked. He picked up the suspenders and shorts, grinning.

You looked at him, “old clothes of mine, er- shorts. Suspenders. My old style. Well the suspenders and all", you chuckled and moved to rummage in your drawer, tossing out some underwear and dropping it to the floor, "Ew. She left that here too."

Dirk laughed and picked up the garment. "I bought these for her." Dirk grinned  "We had a thing when we were teenagers, about 500 years old. Dated for half a century, before I learned I preferred a different type of person." Dirk dropped the underwear and walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Yeah... uh me and her dated for a few months... but yeah, um I’m pretty sure I made her go gay." You chuckled softly, leaning back against Dirk a bit, "I have regrets."

“You’re not the only one, I dated a slime demon once, talk about a messy break up" dirk chuckled. He rocked slightly, humming softly.

You snorted at that, “I like how everyone else has simple demon types then there’s just like vampires, incubi, succubi, and all with those names that don't have the word 'demon' in the name." You leaned your head back to look up at him, turning around now and hugging the other.

"Have you guessed what I am yet?" Dirk said softly, eyes gleaming beneath his sunglasses

"Have I? I don't think so." You had a good guess but you'd rather not say so you know, you would still have an excuse if your boss knew you didn't kill an incubus and all.

"Alright" dirk said. He pulled you towards the bed. Hitting the edge he lay down, pulling you on top of him.

You placed your hands by Dirk's head to brace yourself up, "heh, you know, you’re actually a good looking weeb."

"I’m not a weeb." Dirk said, scowling. "Weebs are pathetic people; I am not pathetic when it comes to my Japanese love."

You rolled your eyes and leaned down, pecking his lips, "you’re a weeb."

Dirk frowned. "Am not, you massive dork"

"Hm, bet you can’t prove that." You tapped Dirk's shades

"Don’t touch the shades" Dirk said, pulling his face away.

You pouted and nodded, sighing, “right sorry- I am going to go back to throwing out shorts"

Dirk pulled you closer and kissed you. "No you’re not. I like you here"

You kissed him back for a moment, but after you pouted, "pleease?"

"Please what?" Dirk asked, trying to distract you with more kisses.

"Let me throw out my shorts?" You pecked his lips again

"Fine" Dirk said, releasing you. He lifted himself onto the bed and leaned against the wall. He sat in silence and watched you.

You sighed and got off the bed, walking to your cabinet again, taking out a pair of black short shorts, memories. You moved to face Dirk, "remember these?"

Dirk glanced over. "Yes, I remember those very clearly. Though I prefer to remember when you were out of them" Dirk said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and laughed, putting the shorts away as your closed the drawer, picking up the two discarded shorts, eyeing the green ones... ‘Ew so many trickster memories’ you thought. You moved to your closet to clean that of shit you didn’t want

Dirk watched you carefully. The way you walked, the way you held your shoulders. "You know-" but Dirk was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

The footsteps were close, you spoke firmly, “get in the closet." You didn't even face Dirk, just stepped to the bedroom door

"I could easily take them, I am not hiding in the fucking closet" Dirk growled while getting up from the bed.

You looked at Dirk, "if someone is visiting it's probably one of my friends that don't take lightly to demons, meaning no killing them."

"But.. Ugh" Dirk said. He reluctantly went to the closet. Entering he hid himself with the objects in there. "You owe me you mother fucker."

You moved to the closet door after and smirked," I don't owe you shit." You chuckled and closed the closet door, moving to check who was going up the stairs.

'I don’t owe you shit" Dirk mocked. He grumbled to himself. "This is no place for a prince to be,” you heard him say, this caused you to smile. You moved to leave your bedroom, closing the door behind you.

You noticed it was just James, smiling softly, "Good afternoon sir"

"Good afternoon Jake. I see you got back safe, we were all worried about you when your partner showed up and you didn’t. He had quite a nasty bump to."

You shrugged, “I had to deal with some problems but I'm back now." Just smile. "I'm glad to know my partner is okay though."

"He will be fine, but those poor hikers won’t. Did you happen to catch the thing that killed them?"

"I got a glance, sir. But it had fled." You nodded, adjusting  the collar of the jacket.

"What’s that on your neck Jake" James asked, reaching for the collar of your jacket.

You tensed, staying silent, "It fled sir" and that's all you said for that. Not saying a complete lie.

James grabbed your coat and yanked it off, revealing the bite. "You clearly got more of a glimpse Jake, what the hell bit you, what demon?"

"Just an everyday demon, sir." ‘Hah Haha HAHA YEAH RIGHT’ you thought nervously.

“Come closer Jake, let me inspect it."

You sighed and stepped up to the elder. Aright then.

James critiqued the wound, poking and prodding at the pierced flesh. "That’s no ordinary demon bite Jake, do you know what demon did this? How much danger you where in?"

You showed no pain to the poking of the new wound, “no sir, I don't" well you almost got dropped to death.

"At best that was a succubus, which at least would have killed you quickly. At worst you faced an incubus. Go get that would treated Jake. Tomorrow, we send a hunting party out. We can't have either of those roaming around these parts. Especially with hiker season approaching. "

Well, fuck. That's good to know. And explains a lot. "Yes sir. Thank you." You nodded, moving to get the jacket back on, especially if he'd have to go to the medical tent.

"I will leave you to it Jake, I have another scene to check out. Seems our unguarded border was attacked, 3 hunters unconscious."

"Oh- that's sad to hear", you nodded, turning to go to your room. Grabbing his shit to go to the tent, "Have a good day, James."

"You to Jake." AND WITH THAT JAMES LEFT IN ALL HIS DADBERT GLORY.

You sighed and went into your room, closing the door behind you."I got to go get the bite checked." You said, knowing Dirk would probably be all ears.

Dirk crawled out of the closet. "Look what I found" Dirk said holding up a golden gun. "It was so far in there that Dean Winchester had it"

"Nerd. Do you mind staying a few nights here? James is sending out hunting groups to look for you now. So er- incubus, huh?" You didn't care about the golden pistol.

"Like you didn’t already know. Why did you think you so willingly slept with me? "

"I had a small thought you were." You shrugged, that explains a lot. Moving to grab your hunter ID, moving to take the jacket off and  laying it on the bed, “in a bit, I'm going to head over to the doctors tent to get your bite checked over and I'll be back, alright?"

“Alright. You don’t have to get it checked you know, I’m not poisonous" Dirk said flopping down on the bed.

You eyed Dirk and chuckled, “just going to go make sure." You moved to sit down by Dirk.

Dirk grabbed you and pulled you down beside him. “I could get it healed you know. It won’t even leave a scar."

"Now who said I don't want the scar though?" You rose a brow at Dirk, scooting up to him. 

"Well most people say it’s a sign of weakness. It shows you lost to a demon. Plus every single demon will want to kill you, knowing what bit you."

You shrugged, "I already got another two scars from you and Jane so...” You shrugged, “plus James and others would question how the wound just up and disappeared.”

"Well demons don’t care about a spider bite, but if they recognize my bite, especially if they recognize both you could be in trouble. I could be in trouble, I’m not supposed to leave survivors."

You groaned, “you’re going to keep bothering me until I let you heal it so go ahead."

"Oh no I can’t heal it, I would need to bring my brother, his father was a shaman.”

You rolled your eyes, “fine. But no more demons in this camp after your brother."

"Alright." And with that Dirk leapt up and flew out the window. "Make sure that we can get in" Dirk said peeking back.

You nodded, knowing James the barrier will be the same. Dirk arrived about an hour later back at your house, though this time he wasn’t alone.

You were sitting on your bed, texting one of your friends as you waited patiently for Dirk to return.

"I'm back" Dirk said sticking his head in through the window. "And btw, you’re going to be out a few hunters for a couple days."

You jumped at the voice and looked back at Dirk, 'uhm, I can deal with that-"

"It’s just a few concussions, I didn’t kill anyone." Dirk smirked, crawling through the window, along with another boy, very similar to dirk. "This is Dave, he’s my baby brother" Dirk teased.

You looked at the new boy and did a two finger wave, “hello-"

"Sup" was all Dave said. He walked over to you. "Show me"

You raised a brow and looked at Dirk, confused. Being the forgetful boy you were, you forgot why Dirk brought Dave there.

"Your wound, remember?" Dirk said walking to sit next to you. "And Dave be nice, you promised me."

All Dave did was grumble. "You know you’re not allowed live ones Dirk, I don’t care if you like this one, you’re not allowed keeping pets."

You raised a brow and nodded, removing the jacket to get the full view of the wound.

Dave walked over and covered the wound with his hand. "This is going to hurt bro, just warning ya."

You nodded, "uh- go on then."

"Oh it’s already happening" Dave said. He looked down at his watch "3, 2, 1."

"Sorry" was all Dirk said, before the healing started.

Your first reaction was to jolt away from the pain and Dave’s hand, having unknown it would actually hurt a lot. You shook a bit with wide eyes, "s-sorry."

"Hold him Dirk, I don’t have all night" Dave said, replacing his hand.

Dirk turned to you. He grabbed you around the waist to hold you still. "I'm sorry" he whispered so only you could hear.

"Ready?" Dave asked.

You shook still, looking at Dirk as in a 'this better work.' You nodded slightly, "yeah-" you said again, taking a deep breath

"It will" Dirk promised, holding you tight. Dave continued the healing process, his face stoic under his shades.

You cringed at the pain, moving a hand to Dirk's shirt as a go to stress reliever, gripping it tightly as you let this happen

"Done" Dave said stepping back. Dirk let you hold onto him. Rubbing your back as the pain happened.

"Go look" Dirk said. "No scar"

After it was finished, you stood- the bedroom door swinging open as a boy in blue stepped in with his hands together in a finger gun, pointing it at a random wall, “Hands up, brit--" he cut himself up at the sight of the demons, then looked at you, then back at the demons.

"Oh shit" the shaded boys both said. Dirk slide away from Jake, while Dave sauntered toward the new boy.

"No Dave" Dirk growled.

John moved to quickly feel around his pockets and grabbed a pocket knife, pulling it out and flipping it open, "JAKE- Why are these things here?" he wasn't all that nervous,but still.

You looked at John and moved to follow Dave shyly, quiet. You’ll explain later.

Dirk shoved Dave to the window. "GO Dave, now before you do something you regret."

"There hunters brother, I wouldn’t regret anything" and with that Dave spread his wings and flew back to the warehouse he called home.

John looked at Dirk and pointed the knife at him. Throwing it, it hit the wall by Dirk's head. "You..." he noticed dirk, dirk has been the cause of a lot of trouble lately.

You grabbed John and covered his mouth and grabbed his arm, “look, you need to just forget you saw either demons here, okay?"

John looked back at you in a glare.

"Look dude, I didn’t do anything. " Dirk said casually. He glanced between the two of you.

John stayed quiet, glaring at Dirk after. Pure hate in his eyes.

You let go of John's mouth and moved to grab his other arm. "so um, Dirk, meet John, my cousin"

"Hello" Dirk said. He held out his hand. "Names Strider. Dirk strider. That was my brother Dave." Dirk smiled his most charming smile.

You didn't let go of John's arm but moved to forcefully make John's hand flat and held John's hand out for Dirk to shake. John glared at you, “burn in hell you son of a bitch"

"Already do daily, quite nice once you get past the pain and just go numb" Dirk said calmly. He shook hands with the young hunter, before sauntering over to flop down upon your bed.

You moved John's hand back after and led John to a chair, sitting him down.

“Why are you here and why was that other thing here?" John asked instantly, eyeing the demon

"First off that thing is my brother Dave. Second we are here to heal Jakes wound. A little thank you will do." Dirk lay down on his back.

John growled, “Nobody needed your help. So leave." he moved to stand, just to have you push him back down in the chair.

"It’s not your room hunter, its Jakes. You can’t tell me what to do." Dirk glared from under his shades. "I’m sure Jake doesn’t mind my presence."

You grinned, “No I don't mind." You held John still.

John spoke up after again, “I own this camp with my father- so yes, I can tell you what to do."

Dirk launched up from the bed and got right in Johns face. "Do you realize what I could do to you? I could make you suffer beyond anything your puny father ever told you about, so no you cannot tell me what to do" Dirk snarled. You grinned softly.

John still had his glare as he looked at Dirk; he smirked and spat in his face, “go die again."

"I never died in the first place bitch" Dirk said, wiping away the spit. "If Jake where not here, I would have killed you.”

You pat Dirk's back, “yeah that would cause problems if you did."

John growled, “I would kill you too if I had free access to my arms."

John looked over at Dirk’s face and shades, “what the fuck are you? 12?" he scoffed, insulting his looks.

"Look who’s talking," Dirk said, moving away from Johns face.

 John felt insulted there, the ravenette squirming, god he wanted to strangle him. You held him down.

"I am going to leave Jake, until you get that hunter cousin of yours under control" Dirk said, turning towards the older boy.

You looked at Dirk, "just- come with me downstairs. I’ll calm him."  You moved to pick John off the chair and lead him out of the room and down to the kitchen. You opened a cabinet and got out a pill that would make John sleepy. You got a glass of water and handed both to John, “take."

John eyed you, moving to do that. He drank some water and then took the pill. Being the lightweight he is, it didn't take long until he began to calm his shit.

Dirk followed the boys down the stairs, weary of every noise. He propped his elbows against the counter top.

You  looked at Dirk and smiled, “see? Tameable." You laughed softly and lead John to the couch, laying him down and putting a blanket over him, "sleep well."


	5. A "Civil" Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jake, John, Dave and Dirk all have a sit down to chat. To sit down and put aside their differences, but Dave and John are still pricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, I have been in the hospital for the last couple days, diabetic problems. But I am back, so here's the update you guys need to continue. Hope you guys are enjoying!

Jake’s P.O.V

 

John looked at you and at Dirk before shrugging, getting comfy and closing his eyes.

 

"I might need a couple of those pills if I am to keep coming. Save you some hunters" Dirk said, chuckling. He walked over and knelt beside Johns still form. "Sleep tight, don’t let the demons bit"

 

John opened his eyes at the voice, reaching a hand out and laying it on Dirk's face, he muttered a simple "shhhhhhhh...” before passing out, hand falling off Dirk's face as he slept.

 

Dirk smirked before standing up. "So how are you going to explain this one when he wakes up?" He said, walking up to you. "What do you want to do now?” Dirk placed his hand on your cheek.

 

You placed a hand over Dirk's and smiled, "Like taming a dog, get him used to you." You smiled softly, “I’ll make him some food when he wakes, get him in a better mood"

 

"Dave seemed to like John, maybe he could calm him" Dirk said. He slowly pushed you back against the counter top.

 

You leaned against said counter top and chuckled, "Maybe, so was he going to attack him when he walked over to him?"

"Ya, but that’s Dave’s way of saying hello. If he had not found him attractive, John would be dead. Dave may not be an incubus, but he still has the urges of one." Dirk kissed your lips, just a quick one before breaking it.

 

You moved to kiss Dirk's cheek, “then why'd you tell him to leave?" you rose an eyebrow questioningly.

 

"Because if I hadn't John would be dead,  Dave is very protective of me, as I am him. Dave does not take lightly to threats." Dirk wrapped his arm around your torso, pulling you in. He rested his chin upon your head.

 

You stepped up to him at the pull, moving to wrap your arms around his neck, "hm.... We should let them actually meet when John wakes." You chuckled.

"Maybe, but perhaps not within your grounds."  Dirk closed his eyes (unbeknownst to you, considering they were covered.)

 

You kissed the other's chin and chuckled, "hm... wanna go back to my room and hang out?"

 

"Alright" Dirk said. He removed his head and grabbed your hand tugging you towards the stairs. You followed after Dirk upstairs and inside before closing the door behind you guys.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Dirk was upon you, shoving you into the door, attacking your mouth with his own. You blushed at that, allowing it to happen as you kissed him back in a rough manner, hand coming up to wrap around in Dirks hair

 

Dirk pulled back allowing you to breathe, only to grab at your neck, licking and sucking and biting. You tilted your head aside, letting off a pleasured sigh, looking at the side of Dirk's head

 

Dirk grabbed your legs and hoisted you up. He carried you over to the bed. He threw you down, climbing upon your smaller frame.

You lay on the bed and adjusted yourself, getting comfy. Looking up at the demon. Wow, you are a horrible hunter.

 

Dirk looked down at you through his shades. He lay down atop you grabbing you in a kiss. You kissed him back again, breaking it to look over Dirk's face

 

"Why do you keep stopping, my little hunter" he said, grabbing your hair and pulling your head back, biting at your neck.

 

You let off a quiet moan, “just wasting time." You laughed softly.

 

"Now why would you do that" Dirk mumbled against your neck, finding a new spot.

 

You let off a noise and tugged just a tad bit on Dirk's hair, “so I can make you impatient."

 

"Do you really want an impatient demon on your hands?" Dirk said lifting up to look upon you.

 

"Maybe?"  You asked, looking to Dirk's face again, “it sounds interesting."

"Oh you have no idea" Dirk said. He reached down, grabbing you and lifted you up. Standing up he put you down. "Strip, now" Dirk ordered

 

You stood and removed your shirt first, tossing it aside, doing the same with your shorts and boxers after. You were not going to argue now.

 

Dirk watched as you striped before doing the same himself. He grabbed your chin and forced your face towards his. He roughly kissed you, pushing his tongue past your lips, and into your mouth.

 

You blushed and kissed him back rough. Wrapping your arms around Dirks neck, again.

Taking this as a sign to continue Dirk grabbed your legs and pulled you up. He slammed you both against the wall, turning to your neck and collar bone. He bit down, hard.

You winced at hitting the wall, the bite sending a course of pained mixed pleasure through you, as you slid your hand down and over Dirk's back.

 

Dirk growled as he drank from the wound. "You ready?"

 

‘God dammit Dirk, you know, I just got healed and you go and bite again, fuck you too.’ You thought. "Obviously" was all you said out loud.

 

Dirk smirks before shoving into you. He rams youinto the wall. He waits a minute to let you adjust. "Tell me when"

 

You cried out at the pain, the stinging pain staying for about 30 seconds before you spoke up, "con-tinue...”

 

Dirk pulled back slightly before thrusting again. He started slowly but soon picked up pace, wanting to show you just how impatient he could be, you guessed. Despite the pain, quite moans left you every so often as Dirk continued to thrust.

 

Dirk soon found your sweet spot. You let off a louder moan, tilting your head back against the wall, "Dirk~"

 

Dirk smirked when you moaned, slamming into that spot over and over again. He threw his head back, letting out a moan of his own.

 

You made a pleasured noise with every thrust, scratching at the back of Dirk's shakily; you started getting close, quicker than ever before, well thanks a lot Dirk.

Dirk started to pound even quicker, grabbing hold of your dick and pumping along with his thrusts.

 

You didn't bother to warn Dirk before you came, moving your face to Dirk's shoulder as you let off a final lustful moan. ‘Yeah screaming is not a good idea in the camp,’ you thought.

That sent Dirk over the edge. He came inside you. Throwing his head back he moaned your name. He pulled out, and brought you back to the bed. Placing you down, he looked at your face, unaware that his shades where sitting askew.

 

You eyes met with Dirk's. ‘Well shit, those are some pretty eyes’ you thought. You moved to hug Dirk, pulling him down beside you as you smiled weakly, "Hm... I like your eyes, Dirk."

 

Dirk sat up sharply and felt his face. "Shit shit shit" he said as he hurriedly set them back right. He looked away from you, shame riddling his face.

 

You sat up also, reaching to grab Dirk's shoulder, "calm down, Dirk"

Dirk glanced over at you, relaxing a bit.

 

You rubbed his shoulder, “your eyes are pretty, don't fret over it"

 

"You sure? Last person that saw them went screaming." Dirk looked down at his lap.

 

You snickered, “I’m sure, Dirk. Your eyes are exactly what's I'd expect." ‘Dirk has angel eyes’ you thought to yourself, though you would never say that out loud, you were too much of a man for that.

 

"How did you expect this, no one else has eyes like this, not even other demons. My father took one look and left."

 

You shrugged, “it’s different than normal a eye, that’s what I expected."

 

"You’re not weirded out? Not disgusted?"

 

"No, hun, your eyes aren’t that bad"

 

Dirk smiled softly. "Thanks." He pulled you back down as he lay on top of the bed. Wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close.

You moved to take the others shades off, “meaning now I can look at your eyes freely."  You smirked

 

"You’re a dork" Dirk replied, removing his shades before you could. He placed them on the bed side table before relaxing back down.

 

You giggled and pecked his lips, “you’re a cutie"

 

"No I am a fearsome being. I am not cute." Dirk said, glaring.

 

You shook your  head, “not in my opinion"

 

Dirk just stared at you for a moment before a smirk broke out on his face. "You sure about that?" Was all he said before grabbing you bridal style and running to the window. "You going to take that back?"

 

You screeched basically and hung onto Dirk ,"Sorry- no heights. Please-?"

 

"But flying fun! Don’t you want to feel the wind in your hair and the freedom?" Dirk said placing one foot on the window ledge.

 

You squeaked and moved to hide your face in Dirks shoulder, “please don't, Dirk- I take it back."

 

“Alright" he sighed before returning to the bed.

 

You showed your face after and hugged him tight, “thank yo-" you heard footsteps, Johns awake again

 

"Want me to hide in the closet again?" Dirk asked, frowning.

 

You shook your  head, "no, while I cook I want you to talk to John. He's an easy person to get to trust you." You smiled and moved to the door, "he doesn't have weapons or anything so don't worry."

 

"Good cause that’s no place for a prince, and I wasn't worried" scoffed dirk. "Want me to call Dave?" Dirk said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

You  nodded, "yeah you should call him. And prince hm?"

"Yeah, my mother is the condescension herself." Dirk said standing up. "I’ll be back, I will call Dave" Dirk said, pulling a cell phone out and stepping out the window.

 

‘Oh that's terrifying, that’s one hell of a demoness, worst than the handmaid’ you thought.  You nodded and watched him, heading downstairs to make John some lunch

Moments after you went downstairs, Dirk followed, a younger Strider in tow. "Hey Jake, turns out he was on the roof" Dirk said, stepping into the kitchen.

 

You looked to Dirk and Dave, “why?"

 

You had John distracted by making him play with dough.

 

"Your boss had the rest of the salt barrier put down, he couldn’t get out. Maybe I should stop knocking out your guards" Dirk responded, sitting down. He motioned for Dave to join them.

 

You  nodded , "oh my, I’m sorry to hear that." You nudged John, sliding a bowl of spaghetti in front of him, "here, eat."

 

John took the bowl, noticing Dirk and Dave and his soft gaze turned to a glare

 

"Oh don't look at us like that." Dave said. Staring at the young boy, he glared back.

Dirk smiled charmingly and waved at John.

 

John eyed Dirk and decided to be cocky and smile cockily back, he looked at Dave, "I can look at anyone, any way I like." He moved to go to the couch and sit down, getting a mouthful of spaghetti.

 

"I will hurt you" Dave said, getting up and sitting next to the hunter on the couch, awfully close. Dirk smiled.

John looked at Dave and scooted away, swallowing said spaghetti, “I’ll kill you then. Fair game." Dave scooted closer.

 

Dirk got up to stand next to you. "Told ya" he said, pecking you on the cheek.

You wrapped an arm around Dirk's shoulder, "lucky guess."

 

John eyed Dave still, "go bother someone else-" he moved to eat more spaghetti, sighing as he stood and went to a corner of the room, sitting down and eating more

 

"What do I smell or something?" Dave said, crossing his arms.

 

"It wasn’t a guess, I know my brother like the back of my hand" Dirk said pulling you to the couch, pulling you down onto his lap.

 

You sat on the other's lap, shifting to get comfy, "see now, I don't know my family like the back of my hand, but I guess knowing them for thousands of years helps.”

 

John looked at Dave, "do you now?"he said mockingly.  He sat his bowl down, glaring at Dave.

 

"Oh stop fighting you two" Dirk said scowling. He wrapped his arm around your waist and settled in. "I think it’s time to settle our differences."

 

You leaned against Dirk, moving to kiss his cheek

 

John cringed and glared at Dave, and then Dirk, "fuck no."

 

You looked at John, "do you talk to your dad with that mouth? You are going to be nice or I’ll tell your dad just how you talk."John promptly shut up, while both Dirk and Dave snickered.

 

"Come on John, come sit with us" Dave said, smiling a set of extremely pointed teeth.

 

"Don’t scare him you ass" Dirk said, leaning over to shove him.

 

You shrugged, “he won’t listen otherwise."

 

John stood slowly and growled, walked to the other couch and settled farthest from the three.

 

Dave slide over to John, settling so that their legs where touching.

 

"As you can see Jake," Dirk said "my brother clearly isn’t as Sauvé as me. He’s a bit childish when it comes to flirting". He said this loud and clear for everyone to hear.

 

John growled a bit, "get away from me." He moved to flip Dave the bird.

 

You laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I can tell. So, when is Dave going to realize John doesn't like males?"

"Oh Dave doesn’t care" Dirk said, smirking. "With the amount he flirts, you’d think he was the incubus and not me."

 

Dave glared at Dirk. Leaning into John, Dave smiled. "So you’re straight, well so is spaghetti until it gets wet." Dave winked.

 

You laughed softly, "damn, that's a lot."

 

John hissed and shoved Dave off him, "don't touch me." Dave promptly fell to the floor.

 

"John, come on there’s no need to be rude, "Dirk said, grinning.

 

Dave just glared from the floor.

 

John huffed, “I don't like your species."

 

"We are not all the same species, dipshit" Dave said to John.

 

"He is right" Dirk chimed in, pulling you close. You cuddled up against Dirk and hugged his neck.

 

John rolled his eyes and looked directly at Dave, "I hate your species then."

 

"Hey, I healed your cousin asshole" Dave pointed out. "If you should hate any species, hate his" Dave pointed at Dirk.

 

"HEY" Dirk said in mock offence.

 

You patted Dirk's cheek, "your species is amazing." You chuckled “unlike succubi. God.”

 

John rolled his eyes, moving to hold a hand out to Dave, "get back on the couch."

 

Dave grabbed it but instead of getting up he pulled John down with him. John landing on top of Dave.

 

"My species has the most painful killings and the most. To demons we are amazing, but technically you should be killing me" Dirk teased at you.

 

You snorted, "I don't want to kill you though."

 

John looked down at Dave, eyes widening a bit and then squinting, “you little asshole."

 

"You’re the little one, how tall are you? 4 feet?" Dave teased, staring back up at John.

 

Dirk pecked your lips. "I know, you’re a terrible hunter you though."

 

You nodded, "I know, only towards you though."

 

John huffed, "I am 4'11" to be exact." He moved to get off the other, standing

 

“My cousin rose is taller then you" snorted Dave. He just lay there, apparently comfortable, he had even spread his wings.

 

"And Dave" Dirk mocked.

 

John eyed the wings and smirked, lifting his foot and slamming it down upon the leathery appendage, "I’m not that short, birdie."

 

Dave snarled in pain. He lunged up and grabbed the shorter man by the shirt. He slammed him against the wall, high enough so they where nose to nose. His eyes glowed in anger, fangs out in full force. "Touch me again, you meat bag. I will rip you into pieces."

 

"Dave! Let him go! We are here to make peace!" Dirk yelled.

 

John's eyes widened and he looked at Dave a bit fearfully, the small teen losing his courage.

 

You looked at Dave wide eyed also, climbing off his lap.

 

John moved to lift himself up from Dave’s grasp, hands moving to grab Dave's wrists.

 

"You will be put down, when I want you down" Dave snarled.

 

Dirk lunged up and grabbed at Dave, pulling him away from the wall, attempts futile. “Let him go Dave, now!" Dirk snarled, ripping once more at Dave’s shoulder causing the younger demon to release the little man.

 

John fell down, taking a deep breath as he looked at the demon. Well, Dirk's going to save everyone now is he? The blue boy looked at Dave, fear washing over his face in a pale tone as he stood, scurrying away and into what you presume is the bathroom, locking the door behind him, because you know- the bathroom is fucking stress relieving, it’s a great nap place.

 

You watched the demons, not interfering.

 

"You fucking idiot" Dirk yelled. "You can't just attack people like that." He shoved Dave into the wall, grabbing his shirt.

 

"I can do what I want Dirk, we are demons remember! It’s our fucking instinct to kill and hurt. It’s you who’s in the wrong." Dave ripped away from his brother and ran to the window, disappearing within seconds.

 

You looked at Dirk after Dave flew off, lightly sighing, “They never grow up." ‘Rub it off with a joke. It’s normal. Human gets attacked, Human flees. Demon flees too. it’s a 50/50 chance of either species fleeing or fighting,’ you thought.

 

"He needs to learn to control is fucking temper." Dirk said laying his head against the wall, breathing deeply. "He’s right though."

 

You walked over and nodded, "He is. John would've been okay, don't worry about that."  You rubbed Dirk's back.

 

"What’s wrong with me? I’m a demon, why am I not killing you or John. Why am I mot killing this whole camp?"

 

You looked at Dirk and turned him to face you, "hey now, don’t say that."

 

"But it’s true, and you know that. I shouldn’t be showing mercy." Dirk said looking from your face.

 

You sighed and took Dirk's hands, “Do you act like this when you’re tired or hungry? Or is this because of you not killing me. Honestly, now, you can do whatever the fuck you like to me. Like, you can kill me if you really wanted too."

 

"That’s the thing Jake; I don’t want to kill you. That’s the problem, demons aren’t supposed to feel this way; we are supposed to be mindless killing machines." Dirk sighed. "I am hungry, but I can’t do anything about it, anyways."

 

You sighed again and squeezed Dirk's hand, "why can’t you do anything about it?"

"Because someone would need to die."

 

You thought, "Can’t you like slowly eat, take blood to a certain point, let the person gain the blood back and feed again?" You raised a brow, "because if so, you’re welcome to feed off me."

 

"I could, but it would hurt you, a lot." Dirk looked at you. He hugged you tightly and nuzzled into your brown hair.

 

You shrugged and hugged him back gently, "I can deal with some pain for you to feel well, hun."

 

"Are you sure? It’s a different feeling then when I bite you during sex, I don’t release anything to make pain to pleasure, it’s just pure pain."

 

You nodded, "I’m sure." You smiled up at him, "Go on ahead, hun."

 

Dirk tilted your head to the side. Bringing you in close, he let his fangs slide free before puncturing your skin.

 

You bit your lip, straight off the bat your hands moved to Dirk's shirt, bring on the pain.

Dirk drank quickly. He grabbed you around the waist so you wouldn’t fall. Then just like that he stopped. He could tell he went too far, drank too much. This was his fear.

 

Your tan skin was a tiny bit paler, vision blurry through your glasses, you can deal wi-- nope.

 

You passed out. You gave the fuck up on getting used to that. Meh. You’re just gaining some sleep and consciousness.

 

 

 

And just like, blue boy was there, looking at dirk and the unconscious Jake, his eyes still widened like a bunny's.

 

Dirk held on to Jake tightly. “I’m sorry," he whispered before kissing Jakes head. He grabbed his legs and carried him to the couch. Placing him down he placed a blanket down to prevent the cold form seeping in. He turned to face John. “It’s not what it looks like"


	6. Underland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides that John needs to loosen up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on posting, for you guys that are reading this. I have been in and out of the hospital lot lately and I just couldn't bring the energy to pot or edit. But I am back and hopefully can post more chapters soon.

John's P.O.V

 

Jake lay asleep and limp on the couch.

You looked at Dirk still, not saying anything related to Jake, "where’s Dave...?"  
"We fought and he left, flew out the window." Dirk said sitting down on the ground beside Jake. "Do you need him?"

"Yes." You wanted to apologize, you know, guilt for stepping on his wing.

Dirk pulled out his cell phone. He stared at it for a minute. "He’s coming; he couldn’t get out of the compound anyways.” He must have texted Dave. Dirk swept hair from Jake's face, worry etched onto his own.

John nodded, “Okay."

Jake was breathing fine, soon enough gaining conscious as he opened his eyes slowly, lightheaded. He clearly needed some sugar. 

"I’ll be back" Dirk said. He got up, soon returning with a glass of juice and an angry looking Dave. Jake looked to Dirk and then Dave, face still pale as he gave a weak-like smile

You looked at Dave also, (and unbeknownst to you, still having those Bambi eyes.)

"What do you want" Dave said turning to you.

Dirk helped Jake sit up and handed him the glass of juice. He sat down where Jake's head was, supporting the hunters weight.

You slowly approached Dave, mumbling an apology.

Jake was leaning back on Dirk, sipping at the juice, "Thanks hun... Er- Is your hunger dented at all?" He asked, leaning back so he could look at the demons face. 

"yes it is, but we are never doing that again" Dirk said, kissing the top of Jake's head. "Once you finish your juice, we are going to your room and you are resting"

Dave’s face softened. "I’m sorry for slamming you against the wall." He turned to Dirk, who smiled at him.

Jake shrugged, "Alright.." aw, and it wasn't all that bad. The Brit sighed and nuzzled Dirk before he slowly continued sipping his drink.

You nodded, "that’s all fine... it’s not the first time--" You rubbed the back of your neck.

"Alright" Dave said, turning away. "Truce?" He said, holding out his hand.

You eyed the hand, "I’m still gonna avoid you.." You shyly put your smaller hand on Dave’s, shaking it.

Dave yanked, making you stumble to the ground. He smirked. You lay on the ground pouting. 

Dave crouched down beside you. "That’s for stepping on my wing". He held his hand out to help you up.

You took his hand this time and pulled Dave down on top of you, payback for the couch. 

Dave placed an arm on either side of your body, straddling your torso. 

"I think it’s time we leave Jake" Dirk said, picking the hunter up.

Jake rose a brow and nodded, holding his juice and leaning against Dirk

You looked up at him and bit your lip, "e-r"

Dirk and Jake retreated upstairs where they cuddled and Jake slept. 

"What?" Dave said smirking

You shrugged, “you can get up now-"

"Nah, I’m comfortable" Dave said cockily. He leaned forward until your noses touched. "Aren’t you?"

You looked at Dave's shades, tapping the glass, “not exactly"

"Don’t touch my shades" Dave said pulling away. "If you aren’t comfortable just get up, you’re a hunter I’m sure you could get me off."  
You looked up at the demon and moved to place your hands on the other's chest, putting strength into it, but you were too weak.

Dave laughed before sitting up. "You’re a bad hunter, can’t even dispatch a little time demon."

You pouted and sat up also, tapping Dave's chest, "you feel like a bean pole"

“Well you look like a dork. A bucked toothed dork" Dave said frowning.

You pouted,"I’m not a dork." You nudged Dave's chest.

"Yes you are" Dave said grinning. "Glasses, buck teeth and short. Yup definitely a dork

You pouted more and whined, you moved to lie back again, "then you’re a hipster."

"No I’m not, I’m cool." Dave said. “Look who’s getting comfortable."

You smirked, "maybe just a little bit comfy."

Dave got back down to his original position. "How about now?"

You sighed and shrugged, “no difference, still comfy"

Dave leaned in close, close enough that your breath mingled. “How about mow" he said, smiling cockily

"Hm, yeah, I suppose so." Your eyes attempted to look over the shades.

Dave leaned forward and kissed you. Breaking it shortly after. “How about now?”

Your eyes widened at this and you squeaked a very manly squeak, "Yeah- I’m uncomfortable.”

Dave kissed you again, because he’s a demon and doesn’t really care if the other is uncomfortable. He pushes down hard.

You squirmed some and moved to try move Dave back, failing of course.

Dave sat up. "What’s the problem dork?"  
You looked at Dave wide eyed still, trying to move out from under him. 

Dave glared in anger. "I asked you a question."

You stuttered a bit, "er- no homo..?" You said questionably in a quiet voice.

Dave got up off of you and went to the window.

You watched him, "don't leave though-" you said reluctantly, following him to the window shyly. 

"Why? You clearly don’t like me. Why should I stay?"

You shrugged, "we made a truce. Your brother is here- so stay here- please..?"

"Fine" was all he said before flopping onto the empty couch. "What do you guys even have to do here? Not exactly fit for a teenager."

You huffed, "I am a teen. And what we do is hunt and go to the city, and only you’re limited here."

"Do you not do anything else? Video games, TV, sex?" Dave asked.

You shrugged, "No electronics out here like video games and all. My father made it a rule. We have TV but limited channels... and um- I guess sex is what most people do around here- but not everyone does it-"

"Shame, it’s pretty fun." Dave said looking at you. " Your dad seems like a fucking prude."

You glared, unknowing what prude meant, "Don’t say that! He’s nice and amazing!" you pouted. Sex wasn't something you planned on.

"You realize prude just means he’s very unrelenting and strict right? No need to get your panties in a twist.”

You looked down and at Dave, "I don’t- wear panties-"

“It’s a joke, John" Dave said. “Did your dad never even teach you about jokes?  
You looked at Dave, "actually yes- that's all he ever does most of the time- sort of... not really. He used too."

"Why did he stop?" Dave said quizzically. 

You rubbed the back of your neck, “see um, me and him transferred from Washington's hunter camp to down here, my dad was a regular hunter there, and I was 6-ish? Yeah. And he was so fricken happy and joyful all the time, laughter, jokes, pranks. The best dad, you know? But we transferred down here because the old camp leader passed away due to a disease. So my dad took the place in Houston's camp leader. And he just grew... much more- quiet- and less cheerful I guess, more stressed and worried about other hunters."

"It happens, I think. I don’t really have cheerful parents. My father was a shaman and my mom is The Condesce, she actually ate him after she got pregnant.”

You nodded, "damn... That’s deep. Sorry to hear that-" You shrugged.

"It’s a demon thing, and hey at least my father was evil, I could be like Dirk", Dave said. He quickly shut his mouth, knowing he said too much.

You raised a brow and looked at Dave, “what do you mean by like Dirk? Like incubus-wise? Or what?"

"Well his father wasn’t actually an incubus, despite him being one. His father was an archangel." Dave said turning to face you.

You raised your brow, "And that relates to Dirk how?"

He’s not fully evil, that’s why your cousin is alive. Because of his father, he actually feels things like love and kindness. Mother tried to beat it out of him, made a slave in her palace. She managed to suppress the good in him." Dave told you. "It’s why he wears the shades, at least partially."

You nodded, "Oh. So um- he's not really that bad to be around...?"

"Well it seems something in Jake woke up his angelic side. Usually your cousin would be dead. Drained of blood, tortured and scattered around a field" Dave said nonchalantly.  
"And if you’re all evil and shit, why am I not scattered around a field, drained of blood, and tortured?"

"Because I prefer to keep my prey alive, dead meat just tastes so vile. Besides, Dirks my brother, he said don’t hurt you so I’m not.”

You smirked, "so I could shoot you and you wouldn't hurt me?"

"Well if you shoot me, you’re going to be knocked out, taken to my home and slowly drank from over months well I have sex with you and leave you locked in my room."

You eyes widened again at that, "That’s... nice..? What if I hit you with a hammer?"

"What do you think?" was all Dave said, looking at you sideways.

You shrugged, "I’m asking you so I’ll know." You faced Dave

"Same thing dipshit" Dave laughed. "Hey I know what we can do."

You hummed and nodded, "I’ll keep that in mind when I have to fucking sprint after hitting your head with a hammer. What can we do anyways?"

“We are going to fly. I want to bring you somewhere." Dave said, getting up and walking to the window.

You chuckled, “I could break the barrier so you can get through and all, but I’d have to fix it right after your through." Unlike Jake, you loved heights.

"Alright lets go" and with that he climbed out the window. "You coming?"

You shook your head, “I’ll meet you out there, go to the back." You moved to leave the cabin from the front door, jogging to the back gate and stepping out, eyeing the area before walking over to the salt line, kicking it to break the barrier. You sat there waiting for Dave.

Dave found you pretty quickly and stepped beyond the barrier. "Hurry up lets go."

You fixed it after Dave passed, the barrier shooting up again. You looked at Dave, and held your arms out, "carry me if I’m so small."

"Alright" Dave said. He grabbed you around the waist and legs, carrying you bridal style. He let his wings spread and shot into the air.

You held onto Dave's shirt, not neck. Watching the ground because again, you loved heights.

Dave laughed. "Wanna have some real fun?"

You were scared of that though. Demon fun. "Depends what it is."

Dave smiled. "Hold on" and with that he shot down in spiraling loops, catching himself before cradling you, he shot back up. He looped and twisted through the forest until you guys reached the city. Dave silently landed on a roof top.

You coughed at that, hair a even bigger mess from the wind. You hung onto Dave now, "whoa." That's all you said, you were amazed. Just 

Dave carefully placed you down, steadying you. 

You stumbled a bit despite his efforts. You leaned against the tall one before gathering your balance, adjusting your glasses and patting your hair down

"Let’s go" Dave said grabbing your arm and tugging you to a hatch in the building’s roof. He opened it up and dropped in.

You peered in. After a minute you shrugged and jumped after him.

Dave walked down a dark hall, beckoning you along. You reached a door. "Ready?" Dave asked

"Yep." You nodded and chuckled a bit.

Dave opened the door. Music assaulted your ears, drumming through the ground and up your spine. 

“Welcome to Underland" Dave said, walking in.

You raised a brow and followed him in, damn that's loud,"um... Underland?"

"The demon hot spot. Where we come to let loose, be free and get hot." Dave started heading towards a bar. He turned back towards you. "Are you coming"

Your eyes widened a bit, but you followed him still. You decided to just grab his sleeve to keep up. You’ll keep this place in mind. Tell dad probably.

"I know what you’re thinking. The place is hidden from mortal eye. Once we leave your memory will be erased of its location." Dave said smirking. You guys had reached the bar. "Hey Rose, two whiskeys. One with a twist."

The blonde girl behind the bar nodded and got to work. Soon after she gave Dave the two drinks.

You eyed Dave and then the other demon, "So um... why am I here then? If this is a demon's hangout and all?"

“Well first off since Dirk is too busy with your cousin, I have no one to go with, second you don’t seem to get out much and you’re a bit naive. If I’m going to be stuck with you I’m gumming to show you how to have a good time." Dave grabbed the two drinks on the counter, handing one to you. Dave’s drink was noticeably darker in colour.

You glanced at the drink and then back at Dave, ha-ha no, you aren’t drinking this.

"You’re an idiot, your drink is just pure whiskey, mine on the other hand has a little something extra" Dave said. He turned toward the dance floor. "Shall we?"

You shrugged and shook your head, "I’d rather not- sorry." You decided against it but took a sip of the drink.

“Have it your way. You can sit here. And if you are sitting here, don’t order any of the cocktails, stick with straight alcohol. Place it on my tab." Dave said before walking away. It wasn’t long before he found a nice looking man to dance with.

You relaxed and leaned against the counter, just sipping at the drink.

Dave gave up on his first demon, who insisted Dave be a bottom, Dave was not a bottom. Eventually he found a smaller, dark haired man. Grinding up against him, he let his fangs out, biting down hard upon the man’s throat.

You stayed at the bar, taking your time at being a human hunter. Drinking a little, by little.

Dave made eye contact with you after releasing the demons neck. He leaned down and whispered something, and before long Dave was tugging the shorter demon to the back towards a dark hallway.

You watched Dave go away, ‘aright then, bye to you too, you know, I certainly didn't want to be left behind in a room of DEMONS’ you thought to yourself.

“So are you new here?" A female voice asked from behind.

You jumped a bit at the voice, turning to look at said female voice, "uh yeah--??"

“My names Rose" the demon said, putting her hand out.

You eyed the hand before looking up. Purple eyes. You went through your memory to try and guess what demon she was. You took the hand and shook it.

"John."

"Nice to meet you. I see you came with Dave." Rose said, smiling.

You nodded, "uh yeah-" you moved to take your hand back. Galaxy? No.

“I’m a Lux demon" Rose said catching onto your unspoken question. "You must really be new to the demon world, freshly turned?"

You nodded, and then shrugged, looking for Dave without moving, "yeah- I guess."

“If you’re looking for your companion, he’s in the back rooms. Go to the back and follow the hall, last room on your left. That’s his favourite. Oh and give him this, a treat from Rose." She said handing you two colourful cocktails, bright yellow.

You grabbed them, "didn't he bring someone with him back there?"

“Yeah but they’ll be dead soon. It was a lesser demon, they can’t handle being so close to time demons for too long, it fry’s their brains" Rose said. "Now go on, your drinks won’t be good if you wait" she shooed you towards the back.

You bit your lip and nodded, standing. Dave said not to get the cocktails- but um.. it’s from Dave’s friend probably so yeah... "Thanks, ma'm." Manners, always use your manners. You turned to go to the backrooms shyly.

Dave sat in the bed, next to his little demon friend, who was now no more than a drooling mess. "Pity, you where kind of cute" he said before snapping the neck of the lesser. Dave sighed and stretched.

You did go to the last room on the left, lightly knocking on the door. Don’t be rude. 

Dave was too busy wrapping the body for the workers to dump to hear the door.

You knocked again, this time louder.

“Come in” Dave said throwing the body into the closet." He turned to the door to see who was intruding.

You opened the door slowly, "er--" glad to see it was Dave, you spoke up, "Rose wanted me to give you something--"

Dave smiled when you came in and walked his very naked body over to grab the drink.

You had covered your eyes with your arm after Dave grabbed one of the two drinks, "er- Dave, can you put some clothes on? Please?"

“Why?" Dave said turning to go sit on the bed, "I just got out of them a while ago, I’m comfortable."

You moved into the room slowly, setting the other drink down on a desk. You closed the door behind you, keeping your eyes covered. "It’s weird-"

“Oh you’re such a prude." Dave said but he did as he was told. He went and grabbed his clothes from where the two sets lay.

You sighed and sat down on the floor, rather than the bed, "so um... guessing the other drink is yours too?"

“Did you tell her you where human?" Dave asked taking a sip.

You shook your head, "no-"

"Then she made it for you, don’t worry it won’t kill you, she doesn’t hit newbie’s with the hard stuff unless they order it" Dave said, downing his glass. He licked his lips, a forked tongue popping out.

"Um..." you looked at it, "my dad wouldn't approve of me drinking that-"

"It’s just a drink, lighten up john." Dave said walking towards you. He took your hand a lifted the glass to your lips.

You looked at the glass for a moment before taking a small sip, cringing at the taste as you moved the glass away, "ew...”

“It’s just the liquor taste, a blend of tequila, vodka and whiskey" Dave said smirking at you.

That's an awful lot of shit. Though you knew them all, you specifically knew vodka is strong ass liquor. You eyed Dave, "do I have to drink it?"

"You don’t want to hurt her feelings do you? If you recall your training Lux demons are quite powerful when angry."

You thought for a moment and remembered said lesson. Sighing as you took another small sip, making the same scrunched up nosed face.

Dave smirked before leaving to head back to the bar, "you coming?"

You stood slowly and moved to follow him, holding the drink lightly, taking another small ass fucking sip. 

“Drink it pansy" Dave said walking down the hall.

At that, you nodded a bit, deciding to take a nice drink. Wiping your mouth after, muttering an 'ew' again.

Dave laughed. He held out his hand. "Want to dance?"

You looked at him ,"I’m pretty sure you killed someone after dancing with them a moment ago-" you chuckled a bit, still holding the glass. 

“We did a bit more than dancing" Dave said.

You hummed and nodded, you can’t fucking dance but you know, you can fucking try. You sighed and took Dave’s hand, "um..." what do you do with the drink now? Set it down or what?

“Just drink the fucking drink John" Dave said, laughing. "It’s not going to kill you"

You sighed loudly and rolled your eyes, taking a deep breath before drinking the last gulp down. 

"3,2,1" Dave said, dragging you to the dance floor. You allowed yourself to be dragged, despite your reluctance to dance. 

Dave swayed his hips to the beat, moving in time with the other dancers in the club.

You hesitantly started to sway, but you had no rhythm,. You tried to copy Dave, but you were just too uncomfortable. After a minute, your felt your body humming, and your brain slowing down. ‘What the fuck was in that drink’ you thought, just before you forgot to care that you were in a room of demons and you couldn’t dance. 

Dave smiled. He grabbed you by the hips, guiding you. You should have cared but right now you couldn’t. "Told you, you loosened right up."

You smiled like a nerd, chuckling, "ehh, you weren't wrong."

And with that they danced and drank through the night.


End file.
